pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Mindshell
Dimelo si es que es cierto, en que wiki se puede cometer semejante crimen?! Pokéespectáculos?!. PD: Aceptaré tu peticion de amigo :) --''Dark PikaDex'' ~[[User Talk:Dark PikaDex|''¿Necesitas ayuda?]] 19:04 5 sep 2012 (UTC) Oye, cuna curiosidad si eres un usuer tan antiguo, podría descubrir cual eres, no sé mirar IP pero puedes hacer un fakémon para mostrarmelo o enseñarme uno que hicistes, solo si hicistes fakes, y si no, pués nada, por cierto, el roll ese de mario aun se puede continuar en mi wiki, se llama kirbypedia fanon (título muy original) y abres el chat, dile esto tambien ha arce y a glace Psychic-boss70 (discusión) 07:37 6 sep 2012 (UTC) :Mindshell, te han baneado por un dia no para siempre. Así que no tienes que cargar contra el mod. ~_~ --[[User:Dark PikaDex|''Dark PikaDex]] ~[[User Talk:Dark PikaDex|''¿Necesitas ayuda?]] 19:30 5 sep 2012 (UTC) Pues no No me viene muy bien que digamos esa hora, estoy cenando a partir de las 9:30, así que si te parece bien podría ser ya mañana. Archivo:Treecko_mini_brillante_por_Kolergar.gif[[Usuario:Hermes12|¡Soy Hermes,]] dejame mensajitos,'[[Las Súper Aventuras de Chiko| '''y lee mi saga!]]Archivo:Treecko_mini.gif 18:54 6 sep 2012 (UTC) Tu juego ewe Me gustaria darte ideas,yo tengo una imaginación muy buena ^W^ Ahora a matar a el cerdo volador qué pasa por el c*lo de Eka ewe (?) All the pretty visitors came and waved their arms and cast the shadow of a snake pit on the wall ♫♪ 16:26 8 sep 2012 (UTC) Chan chaaaaaaaan Archivo:Hojav_art.pngHorroroso, pero es algo .3. Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif[[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 19:44 8 sep 2012 (UTC) ¿Me robaste el fake? Archivo:Elesondy.png <:( Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) (discusión) 23:00 8 sep 2012 (UTC) Ok Puedes usar tanto mis tipos e ideas en tu remake de RZ n.n Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha aquí para un mensajico xD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 20:30 10 sep 2012 (UTC) Oiie -Q- owo, puedo ayudarte en tu remake de rubi y zafiro? ;3 solo si puedo (? '☆~ Иø Ծηε ℛυℓεs... Ƈαυѕε Îм Λ Mα†яyøѕнкα! ~☆ 17:59 11 sep 2012 (UTC)' KYOGRE Archivo:Kyogre_Byhero.PNG Si queres sacale el agua que esta abajo xD Well Now Them Mardy Bum...I See Your Frown♫ And It´s Like Looking Down The Barrel Of A Gun And It Goes Off ♪♫♪♫ 18:54 11 sep 2012 (UTC) Boxarts son extos: Archivo:Pokémon_Edicion_Rubi_magmatico_boxart.pngArchivo:Pokémon_Edicion_zafiro_Oceanico_boxart.png 'Archivo:Mini_MM_Hydreigon.png Entra si quieres conocerme...Habla si te atreves...' 'lee si quieres... Archivo:Mini_maguadon.png 23:09 11 sep 2012 (UTC) 2º intento :3 Bueno, acabé el mapa nuevo: Archivo:Kelshia_Mapa_2.png Como observarás, he incluido algo más de lo que me dijiste :3 #La playa de la derecha, la del sur/abajo, la puse para que no quedase esa zona tan sosa. #La montaña de la nueva isla tiene una entrada. #He incluido otro pueblo a la izquierda, después de la zona montañosa. Y creo que eso es todo. Att: Archivo:Victini_icon.gif¡¡¡Descúbreme!!! Tranqui, que no muerdoArchivo:Victini_icon.gif 18:13 22 sep 2012 (UTC) Listop .3. Archivo:Jack(Lider).png,Archivo:Jack(lider)_VS.png y Archivo:Jack_Vs_normal.pngWell Now Them Mardy Bum...I See Your Frown And It´s Like Looking Down The Barrel Of A Gun And It Goes Off ♪♫♪♫ 20:55 22 sep 2012 (UTC) Columna Pues lo que pasa es que hace un mes SOLo tenia una revista, donde uno podia escribir lo que queria. Yo iba a ser una serie de columnas cada mes donde contaba lo que sabia de historia de la wiki, pero la revista fue cancelada. Queria saber si tu que espero que seas mas juicioso me podrias dar el espacio para continuarlas pues solo pude hacer 1. Gracias de antemano. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 20:12 26 sep 2012 (UTC) Si Era mas o menos asi. Para que lo entiendas mejor el link o el nombre de la revista debe estar en pokenoti en las ultimas semanas de julio o primeras de agosto. No te respondi lo de MediaWiki :P Yo no se, pero Flygonic y SOLo que son administradores si saben. Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 20:25 26 sep 2012 (UTC) ... Pues teer un espacio personal donde vaya contando la historia de la wiki poco a poco, no creo que tenga tiempo para mas. Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 20:45 26 sep 2012 (UTC) Qué juego? Cual? ♦DarraptisoArchivo:Lucario_Caminando.png mi discuArchivo:Absol_mini.gif mi dex Archivo:Mightyena_mini.gif y mi saga♦ 13:06 28 sep 2012 (UTC) Historia Se me ha ocurrido un par de cosas para el juego. Cuando empiece el juego el Profesor Abedul si estará en el laboratorio, pero tendrás que ir a buscar a su ayudante para que te de el pokémon. Empezaras a cruzar la ruta y encontraras en mitad del camino un misterioso maletín. Lo abrirás y elegiras tu pokémon. Tras elegirlo, vendrá corriendo el ayudante del profesor y te dirá que que ha pasado. Aparecerá un miembro del Equipo Aqua y lo tendrás que vencer. Despúes, vendrá otro recluta, pero tu rival lo derrotará. Volveréis a Villa Raíz y ahí el ayudante os contará que le atacaron esos maleantes. Aquí me he quedado Espero que te guste ;) ¡Tu increíble amigo bebible! ¡Kamikaze! Mi pignite se ha vuelto a auto-cocinar :( 19:23 1 oct 2012 (UTC) Saga Brain Bueno, ya que para los enigmas no soy muy bueno, mejor te ayudo con la historia. Réspondeme y te ayudaré, ya tengo algunas ideas, pero si no quieres, lo entenderé. Hasta luego ¡Tu increíble amigo bebible! ¡Kamikaze! Mi pignite se ha vuelto a auto-cocinar :( 12:49 5 oct 2012 (UTC) Ya empiezo Vale, gracias por dejarme ayudar. He pensado que en esta historia podrías ser un aprendiz de profesor Pokémon que es secuestrado, pero que ha ido dejándo pistas como bayas, poke-balls.... Y puzzles. Durante la historia se irán conociendo personajes como villanos o policías y recorreremos una región inventada, pero podría llamarse Enigma. Dime que te parece y empiezo con el guión. Pero antes Antes me tendrás que decir de que estilo es el juego, si como el Layton, como uno de Puzzles tipo Zelda... Capítulo 1: El secuestro Empezará la historia y saldrá el Profesor Golondrina. Te preguntará tu nombre y tu sexo, tras elegir a tu personaje, comenzará la historia. Te despertarás oyendo un enorme estruendo. Entonces aparecerá un robot al estilo R2d2 que dice ser un invento del profesor. Te enseñará los controles y tendrás que bajar por las escaleras. No veras a nadie, y...¡La máquina que estaba probando el profesor ha sido robada! Entonces te encontrarás un enigma. (Ese lo decides tú) Tras superarlo, se abrirá una puerta como por arte de magia de donde saldrá una nota en la que pone "S.O.S, busca los puzzles" Tu te sorprenderas de lo ocurrido y el robot te dirá que el profesor había estado trabajando en un sistema de pistas que se activa al superar su determinado puzzle. También añade que para localizar la siguiente pista debes de encontrar las tres partes del localizdor en la ciudad. Saldrás, y tras hablar con varios personajes de cosas irrelevantes, sonará un campanario. Empezará el desfile de la victoria, una celebración hecha para recordar a los caídos de la guerra. Gracias a ellos, Enigma sigue existiendo tras ganar la batalla del Valle. Después de esa historieta, abrirán todas las tiendas y podrás entrar para buscar las piezas. Para conseguir cada pieza deberás resolver un puzzle que te proponga la persona que la ha encontrado. Una vez hecho, el robot te dira que vuelvas al laboratorio, pero unos extraños hombres enmascarados se colarán y empezarán a pegar y a destrozar el robot. El localizador pitará y deberás dirigirte corriendo a la cima del campanario, siguiendo unas pistas que hay escritas en las paredes de la torre. Tras cruzar varias pruebas, llegarás arriba, y verás como los enmascarados se acercan. El localizador empezará a brillar y lo pulsas. Todo se vuelve negro. Te despiertas en... ¡Una cueva! CONTINUARÁ P.D Dime si te gusta este estilo o lo cambio o.k? P.D del P.D ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? Capítulo 2: ¿Donde estoy? Te despiertas muy magullado, en una enorme llanura sin recordar nada. No sabes que hacer. El localizador empieza a pitar y a mostrar una flecha. La sigues caminando, y encuentras un hoyo. Tras excavar con las manos, encuentras una caja con una pantalla. Tras resolver el puzzle que te proponía, en la pantalla aparecerá el profesor y te explicará que le han secuestrado, pero que antes de que se lo llevaran, le dió tiempo a teletransportar la máquina del tiempo que estaba creando y a detonarla en el Hiper-espacio para que esos tipos no la cogieran. Te dice que debes encontrar las partes esparcidas por el tiempo. Se cortará la emisión y vendrán corriendo una banda de.... ¡prehistoricos! Empezarán a hablarte y no les entenderas. Vibrará el Localizador y pondrá "Sistema de Desbloqueo de Traductor Universal". Después de superar un puzzle que pondrá, se desbloqueará el modo "Traductor". Entenderás lo que dicen los hombres, pensarán que eres un brujo y te llevarán a la aldea. Te dirán que busques al jefe. Podrás moverte libremente por la aldea y hacer algunos puzzles que te propongan los miembros de la tribu. Cuando te canses, entra en la cabaña y habla con el jefe. Te nombrara brujo y deberás resolver los problemas de la gente superando enigmas. Varios días después, te irás de caza, y allí verás que tu Localizador pita fuertemente. Cuando vas a coger el trozo metálico de máquina, se abrirá un vorticé por el que aparecerán varios Hombres subidos en máquinas voladoras como las del Pokémon Ranger. Irán a destrozar el poblado. Iras corriendo a defenderlo y tendrás que "enfrentarte" a un general que va subido en un "Quinjet!. Te propondrá un puzzle. Tras superar el puzzle, todos los Quinjet se estrellarán y aprovecharás para entrar en el portal. Saltarás con el trozo de máquina bajo el brazo. Has vuelto a tu tiempo. Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que sea de tu agrado ¡Tu increíble amigo bebible! ¡Kamikaze! Mi pignite se ha vuelto a auto-cocinar :( 13:53 5 oct 2012 (UTC) Capítulo 3: En busca de O·Kelle. Apareces en tu tiempo y vas a esconderte de los Quinjets. Entras en un extraño local lleno de Máquinas y aparece el dueño, el Profesor Voltio. Él te cuenta que ese es su laboratorio. Y también que ha detectado una extraña radiación por toda la ciudad y que sus radares pueden detectarlos. Tras contarle toda la historia, te dirá que puede localizar al Profesor con el radar, para que tu no tengas que salir a buscarlo. Activará un ordenador y detectará un puzzle. Tras superarlo, aparece un mensaje diciéndote que debes buscar a un tal O´Kelle. El Profesor te dice que localizar puzzles con la máquina desgasta demasiada energía, de modo que solo lo podrá hacer con enigmas que hayan quedado olvidados. Te dice que vuelvas cuando quieras practicar con algún puzzle. Al salir, deberás preguntar a la gente por O´Kelle, y te dirán que es una persona muy siniestra que vive en una mansión. Verás como un Quinjets se acercan y deberás huir por las calles decidiendo la ruta adecuada a las pistas. Por ejemplo, en el localizador pone: "3+1" y deberás ir por el callejón cuatro. Tras hacerlo, llegarás a una parte de la ciudad muy siniestra. Por ahí podrás hablar con la gente para que te propongan enigmas. Cuando vayas a salir de la zona, aparecerá una mujer con pinta de bruja y te propone un enigma. Tras superarlo, te regalará de recompensa el dón de poder reconstruir a tu compañero robot reuniendo sus piezas a través del tiempo. Después, subirás hasta la mansión. Tras entrar, te darás cuenta de que O'Kelle es una mujer o un hombre, el sexo contrario al tuyo. Le cuentas todo lo ocurrido y dice que se llama Jeena/James. Entrará uno Quinjets y tendrás que vencerlos a un "duelo". Te propondrán un enigma y solo tendrás 3 oportunidades, si no lo consigues, GAME OVER. Cuando les vences, su Quinjet se estrellan y O`Kelle te lleva por unos subterráneos. Entonces te explica que para acceder a las diferentes épocas debes encontrar los agujeros temporales que hay por los diferentes lugares de Ciudad Enigma. Llegáis, activas el Localizador a modo "Viaje en el tiempo". Y retrocedéis. Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo. Cuando tengas algunas imágenes, pasamelas a la discusión para ver como va. Y recuerda, si no te gusta me lo dices. ¡Tu increíble amigo bebible! ¡Kamikaze! Mi pignite se ha vuelto a auto-cocinar :( 19:16 5 oct 2012 (UTC) Capítulo 4: Perdidos en el Desierto Tu y Jeena/James (pondré Jeena en la guía) habéis aparecido en un desierto enorme. Un poco asustado y enfadado a partes iguales le interrogas para que te cuente todo lo que sabe. El/Ella te dice que esos tipos son el equipo Alta Toxicidad, y que pretenden cambiar el pasado para dominar la Tierra. Te dice que pretenden hacer que Ciudad Enigma pierda la guerra, pero que para ello, deben cambiar más cosas del pasado para que todo encaje y que el espacio-tiempo no se destruya. También te habla sobre el Localizador, y dice que su nombre es "Navigator" y que sirve para traducir, encontrar puzzles y localizar pistas, también para guardar partida. Entonces le preguntas que de que conoce al Profesor Golondrina, y cuando va a contestar, se desploma en el suelo. Le ha picado un escorpión. El Navigator pita y encuentra una caja con una cruz roja y una pantalla. Tras resolver ese puzzle, te dan una medicina y se la das a Jeena. Se curará pero estará muy debilitada. El Navigator pitará de nuevo y saldrá un puzzle. Tras superarlo se desbloqueará el modo "Zahorí", con el que podrás buscar puzzles, enigmas y objetos secretos en los escenarios, pero solo puedes usarlo unas 3 veces y después tendrás que esperar a que se recargue. Andaréis y Jeena irá apoyada en tí, hasta que veaís un Oasis. Os dirigiréis allí y beberéis agua, pero tenéis mucha hambre. Entonces verás un cartel en el Oasis. En el pone que ahí esta la reserva de comida secreta de los Ladrones del Desierto. Con el Zahorí debéis buscarla, y cuando la encuentres, abrirás la puerta revelando un puzzle. Tras hacerlo, entraréis dentro y os saciaréis de comida. Oiréis pasos, y veréis que se acerca uno de los ladrones del desierto, tendrás que vencerlo a un "duelo". Entonces Jeena te contará algo que no te había dicho. Los duelos son combates que "piratean" el vehículo del rival. Con los villanos, pirateas los Quinjets, y con los ladrones "pirateas" los camellos. Después de vencerle, os disfrazaréis con su ropa y saldréis fuera. En la puerta os encontraréis una pieza de robot. Una vez fuera, verás al resto de los ladrones. Os secuestrarán, atarán y os subirán a unos camellos. Jeena parece preocupada. Pero tú no. El Navigator pita y brilla cada vez más. Bueno, y con este episodio empieza la "Trilogia Egipto", que son tres capítulos del juego desarrollados en esa época. Esta es la primera parte. Hasta luego :) ¡Tu increíble amigo bebible! ¡Kamikaze! Mi pignite se ha vuelto a auto-cocinar :( 13:16 6 oct 2012 (UTC) La razon de que te odiase Hera por algunas de las frases que pusiste en tu blog: se acabó. Ni una más Como esta: Sois tan estúpidos que defendéis a la gente pero a sus espaldas la criticáis y le decís de todo. Frases asi Pd: una cosa que dijiste si hera verdad, pero eso en privado ( si no se encalla ) atentamente Aqui la hermana de Victoria Justice, Katy Perry, Taylor Swift y Carly Rae Jepsen!! (discusión) 14:18 6 oct 2012 (UTC) RAPIDO A PE D8 Archivo:Cristanon_1.png It was close,so clase that the walls were wets And she wrote in out in Letraset ''No,you can't callme her name'' Archivo:Bewstorm 001.png 21:22 6 oct 2012 (UTC) ~.~ xDD,me das risa(en parte),qué quieres que le haga a frost?,blokearle?,Ambos sabemos que no puedo ya que no soy admin,además,si tú no lo hubieras probocado no hubiera pasado nada ~.~ Si 2 + 2= pez..... Entonces 3 + 3= Atun? 8D (discusión) 08:31 7 oct 2012 (UTC) PD:Si quieres hablaré con el para que salga del chat,a ver si así te pones contento .-.,Pero la próxima vez no lo proboques,que tú sabes cómo se pone de protector cuando yo ando en el chat .-.U Si 2 + 2= pez..... Entonces 3 + 3= Atun? 8D (discusión) 08:36 7 oct 2012 (UTC) xD No hace falta,ya me adelanté a hero xDDD Si 2 + 2= pez..... Entonces 3 + 3= Atun? 8D (discusión) 08:42 7 oct 2012 (UTC) Bloqueo Pues bloquearlo infinitamente me parece algo excesivo para una simple multicuenta, por lo que lo cambie por 10 meses, pues esta fue la opcion que gano en tu encuesta no? Y lo de Richard se me paso :P Ahorita lo cambio...Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 19:30 7 oct 2012 (UTC) No puedo... No soy admin :/ me encantaria pero no puedo... Archivo:Cristanon_1.png It was close,so clase that the walls were wets And she wrote in out in Letraset ''No,you can't callme her name'' Archivo:Bewstorm 001.png 23:03 7 oct 2012 (UTC) ¿WTF? ¿Te has ido? Jolín, eras una de las pocas personas que últimamente me hacian caso. Te diría que te quedases pero sé que no valdría de nada... Bueno, que te vaya bien estes donde estes, ah, una cosa ¿Sigo con el guión de la Saga Brain? Y si es que si, ¿Donde te lo mando? Bueno, pues esto es un adiós Tu amigo bebible (discusión) 13:05 8 oct 2012 (UTC) La cajita Archivo:Pokémon_PRO-Dual_Deck_Box.jpg Ahí la tienes, no sé si es suficientemente grande o qué xD Archivo:Treecko_mini_brillante_por_Kolergar.gif[[Usuario:Hermes12|¡Soy Hermes,]] dejame mensajitos,''[[Las Súper Aventuras de Chiko| '''y lee mi saga!]]Archivo:Treecko_mini.gif 16:42 12 oct 2012 (UTC) What? euue Que queríias confirmarme? ouuo? Y es qeh te fuiste de aquíi? :v Bueno, poes, no te rhpondi porqeh me castigaron xdU. Me meterée al chat. Si me ve'h, entra QuQ (hablo del chat de PW, no este) '☆~ Иø Ծηε ℛυℓεs... Ƈαυѕε Îм Λ Mα†яyøѕнкα! ~☆ 09:30 14 oct 2012 (UTC)' Capítulo 5: Esclavos Te despiertas subido a un camello. Tienes mucho calor y parece que os dirigís a un pequeño poblado del desierto. Cómo no entiendes nada de lo que te dicen los bandidos, activas el Navigator y pita. Tras superar el puzzle, el traductor se activará y podrás entender lo que os dicen. Según ellos, ¡os van a vender como esclavos! Pasáis al lado de unas piramides. Miras a Jeena, y ves que gracias a la medicina ya está mucho mejor. Llegáis a una plaza, y allí os bajan. Un hombre bastante gordo de nombre Tarón, empieza a poneros puzzles y pruebas para demostrar vuestra inteligencia y venderos. Tras superar tres puzzles, ves como a tí te venden a un rico arquitecto que esta construyendo unas pirámides. Pero a Jeena se la llevan a trabajar a palacio de una princesa. Esa noche, en tu diminuta habitación, el Navigator pita y debes usar el zahorí para localizar por la casa algún objeto útil para huir. Tras superar un puzzle que está en una cerradura, el armario se abre y ves unos extraños planos. El arquitecto te ve y tu debes huir por los tejados siguiendo una pauta y saltando de casa en casa (como en las persecuciones anteriores). Al huir del todo, aparecerás en un barrio siniestro y oscuro. Podrás caminar por él y resolver puzzles que la gente te proponga. Además, si miras bien, encontrarás un trozo de robot. Al final de la calle, llegas a un extraño local. Tras superar el puzzle que te propone el portero, entras. Al pasar, un hombre robusto se te presenta con el nombre de Oruk y dice que ese local es el de la Resistencia. Entonces te explica que el rey de el pueblo se fijo en unas pinturas rupestres en las que aparecían demonios voladores, y que este quería construir una pirámide para invocarlos. ¡Claro! Caes en la cuenta que todo es culpa del Equipo Alta Toxicidad, que ha cambiado la historia para poder regresar en esa época. Les enseñas los planos, pero nadie los entiende. Solo conoces a alguien capaz de leer en ese idioma. A Jeena. Deberás ir a rescatarla del palacio. FIN DEL CAPÍTULO Capítulo 6: Dentro de la pirámide Oruk dice que te ayudara a rescatar a tu amiga si de esa forma consiguen acabar con los planes del rey. Te cuenta que el palacio esta al otro lado de la ciudad, y que deberás ir disfrazado para que no te pillen, pero que no poseen ninguno. Tras activar el zahorí y resolver un puzzle, obtienes una túnica de Sacerdote Enigma. El plan era fácil. Esa mañana, a la hora de rezo de los Sacerdotes Enigmas, entrarías en la capilla, donde te encontrarías con Jeena y te la llevarías diciendo que vas a purificarla. Después escaparíaís por la puerta trasera del palacio donde Oruk y su banda os esperarían. Saldrás y deberás moverte por las calles sin que te vean los guardias y los ayudantes del arquitecto. Cuando llegues al palacio, solo te dejarán entrar a la capilla Enigma si superás el Puzzle de los Hermanos Santos. Tras hacerlos, pasarás a una estancia subterránea. Una vez allí, el padre Irkus dirá que te vayas preparando. Cuando de repente el Navigator empieza a pitar. En su pantalla resuelves un puzzle y ves como una puerta de una celda se abre. Pruebas a bajar, pero uno de los monjes no te deja. Tienes que bajar como sea porque piensas que abajo puede haber algo importante. Vences a los monjes en un "duelo", pero no te da tiempo a bajar, porque la misa ya empieza. Al salir, ves a Jeena en uno de los primeros bancos vestida con un precioso vestido. Mientras cantas los rezos de la religión Enigmatica, ves como un extraño hombre apunta a Jeena con una escopeta. Consigues llevártela antes de que dispare y os metéis por la puerta. Una vez dentro, empezáis a resolver puzzles y enigmas mientras avánzais, sin saber a donde. Luego sigo con el capítulo, ah, y si tienes algo hecho mándamelo, alguna imágen o Soundtack. Hasta luego Archivo:Pignite_NB.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Psyduck_cabreado.pngDile lo que quieras, pero no le hagas enfadar Archivo:Rotom_Nevera_Apagado_Sprite.pngy pincha si hay hambre 14:15 14 oct 2012 (UTC) mind Hoye, si puedes conectarte antes de las 18:30 de el dia 16/10/2012 te dire la respuesta de lo que me dijiste Digievolucion , con el emblema de la luz!!! (discusión) 15:41 16 oct 2012 (UTC) Censurado Censurado -.-U Razones #Eres un mentiroso monumental, tu dices que te eh apuñalado cuando tu lo has echo, intentando hackear a wiki #No me lo han dicho psy, ni SOLo, ni espe, me lo ha dicho mucha gente #Confie en ti, me has traicionado, no me hables nunca mas, TE ODIO Y TE ODIARE EL RESTO DE MI VIDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #Digievolucion , con el emblema de la luz!!! (discusión) 16:07 18 oct 2012 (UTC) DIME ENTONCES... SI NO VAS A HACKEAR DIME QUE ES EL CODIGO, Y NO ME DIGAS QUE ES EL RECURSO DE ULTIMO MOMENTO, DIME DE VERDA QUE ES!!!!! Digievolucion , con el emblema de la luz!!! (discusión) 16:12 18 oct 2012 (UTC) MUCHAS GRACIAS YO ENTRÉ EN EL CHAT DE PE PARA PODER ESTAR Y GRACIAS A TI SER DESPRECIABLE, YA NUNCA PODRÉ HABLAR CON NEKO, EL ES UN AMIGO MIO '''GRACIAS POR JODERME EL PODER HABLAR CON NEKO Archivo:WTH.png ERES ABSOLUTAMENTE DESPRECIABLE!!!!! Psychic-boss70 (discusión) 16:23 18 oct 2012 (UTC)'